Hyuga's Secret
by btamamura
Summary: Angelique, Nyx, Rayne and J.D. return to Hidamari only to find Hyuga wearing something...interesting.


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Neo Angelique nor its characters. If I did, the sorrowful events in Second Age would not have happened._

_**I watched one of the chibi animations that can be found on limited edition releases of the DVDs, and it involved Hyuga dressing up as Angelique...well, not her usual outfit, but he did have the ribbons in his hair, the dress and even a touch of lipstick on! Anyway, consider this a bit of a follow-up for that as it didn't include something crucial...the rest of the Aube Hunters witnessing it!**_

Hyuga was surprised Bernard had fallen for his trick. He stood there and watched as Roche brought out a harisen, smacked the older reporter and yelled at him. At least Bernard had been satisfied with what he thought were photos of Angelique. Well, Hyuga had been pushed into the situation! Roche was literally shoving the microphone into his face, practically up his nose, to try to get him to bring Angelique out for an interview.

"Well, we'd better get going. When you see the Queen's Egg, let her know we had stopped by, okay?" Roche said to the former knight.

Bernard looked at Roche, at Hyuga, back at Roche, back at Hyuga. "Do you mean this isn't the Queen's Egg?"

"Come on, Bernard, let's go..." Roche sighed as he grabbed the back of the older male's collar and dragged him out of the building.

"Are you sure it was alright to leave Hyuga-san back at Hidamari Tei all alone?" Angelique asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. He mentioned something about being able to protect you better if he were able to focus or something like that," Rayne replied.

"It just means he was taking the time to meditate, Rayne-kun," Nyx told the youth. He looked up and saw two figures leaving the mansion, one was being dragged by the other. "Oh dear, it seems Hyuga-kun got himself into a bit of trouble..."

Angelique hurried in her steps so that she was running the last few feet, she could hear the others behind her also starting to run. _Hyuga-san, please be alright..._ She burst through the door and halted at what she saw. "...Hyuga-san...?"

J.D. was the first of the three males to arrive. He noticed Angelique was frozen in place. "Ange, what's wrong?" He looked up and saw what Angelique did. "Hyuga? Why are you dressed like that?"

"I think the question should be how is it that you could dress like that?!" Rayne exclaimed as he and Nyx arrived on the scene.

Hyuga tried not to blush, he tried to maintain his dignity...which was kind of difficult since his friends had caught him in the dress and make-up. "I will explain later. Please, excuse me." He bowed to them, mainly bowing to Angelique, and turned to hurriedly leave the room just as his cheeks became inflamed. _Why did they have to see me like that?! Angelique-sama, forgive me for appearing before you in this manner..._ He was about to make his way to his room when he heard his friends talking about the situation...well, all except Angelique. He was glad she at least had the courtesy to not speak of something so embarrassing.

"Seriously, that dress fit him too well! Just where in the world did he get it?" Rayne asked the others, hoping one of them would be able to provide a logical answer.

"And he had applied that lipstick perfectly. Not to mention the ribbons," Nyx added.

"It was as if that outfit had been made for him," J.D. concluded.

Angelique didn't listen to the conversation, she was concerned about Hyuga.

Hyuga later reappeared in his normal attire. He avoided the other males' glances as he cleared his throat and started to explain. "Two reporters came and wanted to speak with Angelique-sama. They became so insistent that I had no choice but to act as Angelique-sama, if only to get them to leave." He turned to Angelique and bowed. "I do apologise most humbly for imitating you, Angelique-sama."

Angelique smiled and shook her head. "You did what you felt you had to, it doesn't worry me that you imitated me."

"I promise I won't do it in the future."

"I assure you it is alright, Hyuga-san."

"What about that outfit? Those weren't Angelique's clothes, were they?" Rayne asked the former knight.

Hyuga couldn't keep his cheeks from turning crimson as he murmured a response. "...thatoutfitwasmine..."

"Hmm? Sorry, we couldn't hear that."

"I said that outfit was mine!" He bowed to Angelique again. "I apologise for raising my voice in front of you, Angelique-sama."

Angelique knew that she would have to deal with Hyuga being overly formal with her, but that would have to wait. "It's alright, Hyuga-san."

"Why do you have women's clothing?" J.D. asked.

Rayne smirked and chuckled. "You're not going to tell us that you wish to be like that lumberjack in that silly song, are you?" He was referring to a song by a group called Monty Python. The internet came in handy for learning about other worlds, and he'd once come across that song.

"I don't know what you're referring to, Rayne," Hyuga replied. "After I left the Silver Wood Knights, I sometimes found myself in situations that a man wouldn't be allowed to be in. So, I had to get a disguise. It worked for the most part, but I had to improve on making my voice more effeminate." That reminded him, he had something else to apologise to Angelique for. He bowed to her again. "I apologise, Angelique-sama. When I was imitating you to make those reporters leave sooner, I forgot to raise the pitch of my voice. The reporter with the camera may now suspect you have a deep voice, and for that, I apologise."

Angelique smiled patiently. Yep, a serious talk was in order once everything concerning the outfit had been sorted out. "It's alright, Hyuga-san."

"Now, about your outfit...how did you choose something that looks so flattering on you?" Rayne questioned.

Hyuga's cheeks darkened at that question. "During training, disguise was one of our lessons. I had learned which colours and styles suited me best, and I worked with that knowledge."

"And the lipstick?"

"Also part of the lesson."

"Well, alright then. So, in other words you keep a dress in your wardrobe, have stockings and shoes, have accessories and make-up, and it doesn't bother you?"

"I never said it doesn't bother me, but it was something I had learned in training, so I've learned to adapt and accept."

"Hm. Alrighty then."

"Can we please drop the subject now?"

Nyx nodded. "Certainly. J.D.-kun, Rayne-kun, come with me please. I have a feeling Angelique wishes to speak with Hyuga-kun alone." He rose to his feet and left the room, followed by J.D. who was carrying Rayne over his shoulder. The youth hadn't wanted to leave.

Angelique's expression became serious. "Hyuga-san, there is much that we must talk about...but first..." The serious expression was replaced by a smile. "Could you please teach me how to apply lipstick perfectly? I always mess up..."

"Of course, Angelique-sama." Hyuga bowed to her in acknowledgement of her request.

"And then after that, I want to talk to you about your habit of apologising when you did nothing to upset me."

"Of course, Angelique-sama. I apologise if it has irritated you."

Angelique couldn't help but giggle at the fact Hyuga was apologising AGAIN just after mentioning they'd have a talk about it.


End file.
